Preserving the Future
by Ice Wolf17
Summary: Tai and Agumon must tackle the prophecy and decode it on their own as they fight to save what is left of the planet for their friends and family.
1. Waking Up

**Preserving The Future**   
Note: I got the idea to write this after reading two stories. One was in a book about cryonics and the other was my one of my favorites stories if not my favorite (Ruin by Soccer Dude). If you have not read Ruin before, I recommend it to you then! 12/07/02   


**Prologue**

"Tai!" I groaned. The pain was growing quickly and it was getting worse at the same time too. I reached for my side and quickly tossed aside the gun I had in my hand. The pain was overwhelming. I flinched and fell to my knees. Instantly my sister and a few more friends came to my side. Despite the fact that they were trying to help me, they couldn't do anything to help me. This pain was going to last forever until I died. And that wouldn't be too long from now.   
"Oh no! Somebody call a medic in!" My sister, Kari, had shouted out that command. She a hand on my back and one on my side, trying to support me. Sora, one of my other friends, assisted Kari in assisting me. Agumon, my digimon partner, only stood at the side, looking at me with worried eyes.   
"Agh…. It hurts…" I said. It was hard to speak. The pain, it was spreading all throughout my body. I clenched my teeth to prevent myself from yelling out in pain. I couldn't take it anymore. I fell onto my side, my sister and friend began to grow tears in their eyes.   
"Tai…. Big brother… hold on…." I gasped for air. The world was becoming smaller each second. My head was throbbing and so was everything else in my body. It wouldn't be too long before everything became numb.   
I looked to the side to see my digimon partner frozen in his spot. He was struck with the horrible truth. I was dying and no one could do anything about it. I was suffering a long and torturing death, the worst kind of death anyone could experience.   
I saw as Agumon closed his eyes. He was bringing his claws upwards from his sides. They were shaking very violently. He was getting quite frustrated at the fact that I was passing before his eyes. I guess I would be too if I were in his position.   
"AHHH!!!!" It hurt really bad now. I kicked my legs, hoping that the pain and hurt would eventually fade away into nothing. But it didn't. It was increasing.   
"THAT'S IT! YOU WILL PAY YOU SCUM FOR WHAT YOU DID TO TAI! CHARGE!!!!" The brave rookie digimon leaped into the air with his claws extended. Agumon roared and everyone turned their attention to my pal. He was about to go and attack a big, blue, evil digimon corpse brought back from the dead out of pure anger and hatred.   
"Ugh…." I said as the pain began to strike at me once again. I was too busy to notice my digivice, somewhere on the ground ahead of me. It was glowing and letting off a bright orange glow. 

"Agumon! Warp-Digivolve to…… WARGREYMON!" 

I had to struggle to keep my eyes open as I watched my courageous partner flew at the enemy. My eyes began to grow numb. Soon, my body was beginning to feel numb. The pain was finally beginning to fade away. However, I had the impression that I was too, fading away from everything.   
"Take this!" The brave mega digimon scored a direct hit on the digimon's left eye. It roared out in pain as WarGreymon landed on the ground. Matt looked at his digimon and nodded. I blinked once or twice. My eyes were growing heavy and my head was beginning to grow dizzy. My eyesight was soon becoming foggy and dim. I had to blink a couple times for my eyesight to become temporarily clear. 

"Gabumon! Warp-Digivolve to…… METAL GARURUMON!" 

"Ice Wolf Claw!" The cold attack hit the digimon square in the other eye. Metal Garurumon landed beside WarGreymon. The two looked at each other, nodded, then split up. Metal Garurumon flew to the right of the blinded digimon while WarGreymon flew around to the other side. The two digimon met up once again and made a huge attack ready for the evil digimon. The other digimon quickly lent out a helping hand even though they were nearly out of energy.   
WarGreymon silently thought as he created his ultimate attack. He couldn't help but think of his partner. Tai, I'm going to miss you. And I hope that this will make you proud!   
"Marching Fishes!"   
"Poison Ivy!"   
"Spiral Twister!"   
"Boom Bubble!"   
"Lightning Claw!"   
"Electro Shocker!"   
"Metal Wolf Claw!" And the strongest attack of all…..   
"Nova Force!" With that, WarGreymon released the fireball of doom onto the mega digimon before them. All 8 attacks hit the digimon right on. No sooner did the digimon begin to dissolve into thin air. WarGreymon and Metal Garurumon de-digivolved and quickly came to my side like everyone else had.   
No one was celebrating the victory, they were all too worried about me….   
"Tai, please hold on. medics are coming….." I threw a fit of coughs before I replied. My throat was dry and my voice was raspy. I couldn't think that straight. As I looked at my friends, I saw doubles of them swaying before me.   
"I…. won't…… make it….." I coughed again. Sora carefully held my head and softly yelled at me. The pain, it was no longer around. Everything was numb. I blinked once. With my half-open eyes, I looked at one of my best friends in the world. She was crying.   
"Tai, don't think like that."   
"But… I won't…. I'm…. sorry." Gomamon came close to my face.   
"There is no need to be sorry Tai. You've been the greatest leader to all of us."   
"He IS the greatest leader! Present tense!" Palmon said correcting the digimon. No one laughed.   
The world was becoming darker now. Everything that I could see was becoming farther away from me. I blinked once. My eyes were getting heavy, the voices were getting softer.   
I looked into my sister's eyes, or what I could see of them. I struggled as I lifted my arm up and touched my sister's cheek. This would probably be the last time I'd see her.   
"Kari…." My sister put both of her hands on my hand. She squeezed my hand as hard as she could. She didn't want me to leave.   
"Tai… Please don't go. I'll be lonely without you."   
"You have Gatomon" I said weakly.   
"But….. It won't be the same without you." I felt touched by that comment.   
"I know Kari…. I know….." She sniffed and began to cry. My sister fell onto my chest and hugged me. Her tears began to stain my shirt. I put one arm on her back and smiled.   
"Goodbye Kari. I love you…." I turned to Sora.   
"Bye friend."   
"Tai, please hold on." I coughed loudly before responding.   
"I…. I am….. trying…..to… But I can't…. hold on forever….." Sora looked down. I lifted her chin up using my right arm.   
"I'll see you again someday…… bye Sora…." I could only one more goodbye. My instincts told me so. I looked wearily at my digimon partner in crime.   
"I guess…. I'll be seeing you around…..friend…." Agumon closed his eyes and bent his head down. He just couldn't bring himself to look at me in my pathetic state.   
I wearily looked at my friends. "Bye everyone…. And Kari… tell mom and dad that…. I love them too…."   
"I will…. I promise…" was the last thing I heard. It was a quiet whisper from my sister. I closed my eyes for what would be forever. Finally, I let my tiredness overwhelm me. The darkness was coming, and I was letting it come. No fighting against it. I was too weak and tired from the reason that caused me so much pain.   
The last thing that I felt was the loud heartbeat…. Of my own heart. My breathing stopped long before that. And as soon as I heard the last heartbeat…. I knew that my time was up. It echoed throughout my mind that I was leaving this world…. To a better place…..   


**Chapter 1 : Waking Up**

"He's coming to sir."   
"I'm aware of that Johnson."   
"What shall we do?"   
"Notify the boss."   
"Now?"   
"Now." 

Thoughts clouded my mind. Where was I? My brain was slowly beginning to function. Was I hibernating? No, I don't sleep for that long on any day….   
BUMP! Heavy machinery was being used somewhere in the distance. I tried to open my eyes and see what was happening, but I couldn't. I tried to move, but I couldn't. In fact, I was breathing very oddly at the moment. I was breathing frigid air. Never before had I breathed in air like this before, or have I?   
Wait. Frigid air, can't move my body…. I must be frozen. Are they thawing me out? What are they doing to me? Wait, a better question, who are they? I had to wait and find out.   
CLUNK! I think I landed on something. Of course, I couldn't look at what it was that I had fallen onto even if I wanted to see. My body was frozen. The odd part is, I don't feel very cold inside my prison.   
ZZAPP!!!! Clunk, clunk, clunk. Must have been a laser taking off a chunk of this huge ice cube I must be in. ZZAPP!!!! Clunk. The laser beam continued to cut off chunks of the ice block for what seemed like eternity. Finally, I heard some heavy machinery coming my way.   
I tried to open my eyes, but they were still frozen shut. Clunk! Screeee….   
Ah! That noise! It was the noise of metal claws scraping across an icy surface. I wanted to scream for some reason. I wanted to cover my ears, but my arms just couldn't do that. I endured the somewhat short scraping noise. Very soon though, I was lifted up into the air by this machine.   
My ice cube eventually reached it's destination when it came to a screeching halt. I was dropped carefully into something. The metal claws left me. Next thing I heard was a loud speaker saying something. Must have started up whatever I was in.   
I was on my side as something poured into a huge container like thing I was in. It was a redish orange goo and boy, was it hot. I felt the ice, the coldness around me begin to drift away. It was being replaced with what seemed to be warm goo. Not boiling hot, but warm. I let it envelope my body. Ah, the ice all around me had faded into nothing.   
I was in a whole pile of nice warm goo! How fun. CHING! Brr…… the silent humming of the machine began to move me up and out of the goo into fresh air. It was cold, except worse cold than what I felt in that frigid ice cube I called home for a couple of minutes.   
I felt my body begin to shiver. Whoa, what was happening to me?   
"Hey, Gary, you go on the left and grab his arm."   
"Yes sir."   
"Okay. You other guys! Get over here and help us!"   
I was being lifted up from where I was on the metal platform. I was soon in the arms of many people. Now, this time, I could open my eyes. I slowly opened them, they ached real bad. Like they were in a blender and glued back together by a little child.   
A million questions flashed before my mind. Where was I? How'd I get here? They swirling about, dancing in my mind. I wearily shook my head. It hurt to do that. In fact, my whole body was sore. Was this… was this the afterlife?   
I blinked once. In front of my eyes was a poor image of a man dressed in a lab coat before me. I wanted to ask him, where in the world was I? But I felt too weak to do anything practically.   
"Don't worry, the answers are coming soon…" My eyelids were heavy. I let them fall.   
  


Yeah, I'm back in business! And you know, this story is really interesting me. So you can expect updates... hopefully quite soon. I have to also tend to my other stories, but this one has caught my attention! I guess this is the result of a huge igamination, watching the Matrix twice in a week, reading Ruin once again, and trying to work on Science homework (cryonics). Well, I should be getting back to my homework. But I'll be back during the Christmas holidays. Maybe you might not see updates, but I'll be hanging around somewhere..... Right. Well, adios for now.   
-Ice Wolf17, 12/08/02 


	2. Questions and Answers

**Chapter 2 : Questions and Answers**   
**** ****

"Oh…Gah…." I opened my eyes. What was this? I was in a room, a wooden room. A sink in the corner, a door, a toilet, a garbage can, a red chair, and a small tv in the corner inbetween the walls and my bed. My bed? I groaned and sat up. The bed was wooden also with a green blanket and a soft green pillow. I rubbed my hurting eyes and shook my head. Where in the world am I?   
The door opened and I snapped my head in its direction to see who it was. It was that strange lab coat man! What was HE doing here?   
He sat himself down in the red chair and smiled at me.   
"Had a good dream Mr.Kamiya?" I gasped.   
"How do you know my name?" I smiled warmly inside of me. My body was fully functioning once again. Not at one hundred percent yet, but it soon would be.   
The man in the chair laughed. "I know a lot about you Mr.Kamiya. Oh, where are my manners?" The man extended out his hand and smiled. "I'm Scott Joe McHarlen. However, I'd prefer if you just called me Joe or Scott." This guy seemed trustworthy in some deranged sense. So I extended my hand out and we shook hands.   
"I'm Taichi Kamiya, but I guess you already knew that." We let go of our handshake. Scott leaned back in his chair and put his arms behind his head, cushioning himself.   
"Now, you must have a thousand of questions for me, don't you Taichi?" I nodded. He leaned back even further.   
"Ah, well. Let me guess your first question. 'Is this the afterlife'? Well, the answer to that is no. Your FAR from the afterlife." I furrowed my eyebrows. Then where was I? "Your still here on home sweet Earth, if anyone can say that about Earth anymore."   
"Where is everybody? How'd I get here?"   
"Everybody? Are you referring to your friends or family or perhaps both?"   
"Just, everybody" I replied.   
"I'll get to that in a moment if you will." I nodded my head in approval. "Tai Kamiya. Let's skip back a bit to your very last memory. Your last memory before your ice cube haven." I thought for a moment. It was such a horrible memory. Just thinking about it brought back all the pain. It felt as though I were reliving the horrible event.   
"Well?" Scott asked somewhat impatient. I began with a somewhat hurt voice.   
"I was fighting a digimon. He had ambushed my friends and I on our journey to fight the greatest evil of all, Apocalymon. I found a gun nearby and my friends and I began to shoot the tyrant down." I paused trying to call back the images of the warfare.   
"Go on." The man instructed. I sighed and continued on.   
"It was a mega level digimon. Lucky for us. We wanted to conserve energy for the final fight, so our digimon only digivolved to the champion level. But we underestimated our enemy. It was too late. By the time Izzy told us it was a mega digimon, it unleashed an attack on me. It released some deadly poison dart. I was down and out. I… I died there….."   
Scott nodded in approval. I wonder, did he understand anything I said and put me off as another nutcase in this world?   
"Tai….. your friends really loved you. They cared about you."   
"I know that." I responded automatically.   
"They cared so much about you, that when you died…. They put you on the cryonics patients list." I jumped out of my bed.   
"What?"   
"Sit down!" I sat.   
"Don't worry. What they did was let us take your dead body. We froze you using cryonics so that you could be brought back to life in the future. In the future where our knowledge on medicine is great, wide, and vast. We were able to bring you back to life using this technology. You see, it cost your friends a fortune, but they wanted to let you live once again." I leaned back against the wall. This was all too much for me. Firstly, I'm in the future thanks to my friends. I guess they really cared that much about me if they paid so much money to bring me here….   
"Where are they?"   
"Who?"   
"My friends." Scott sighed. He bent his head down. I frowned too. They weren't here…   
"What…. What's the date then?"   
"It's the year 2035. That's about 35, 36 years from your death my boy." I blinked once.   
"Wow…."   
"Shocking, isn't it?"   
"I'd say….. I mean, I never expected to be catapulted into the future. Heh, you know? This is all really too much for me."   
"I understand if you need some time. However, there are some things I'd like to point out to you that are different from your time. Would you like me to show you them now?   
"Hold it." I said. There was still one more question in my head.   
"Yes?"   
"It's the year 2035, right?"   
"Correct."   
"Then how old am I?"   
"Your still 12…." Scott stood up and started for the door. What in the world? 35 years passed and I'm still 12? Did I just take a dip into the fountain of youth or what?   
"Are you coming or not?" I snapped back to reality. Using my legs for the first in what seemed a short time, I followed Scott out of my dreary room.   
  
"Whoa." I was speechless. We were in what seemed to be a HUGE factory. Machines stalked the whole place. Many busy people wearing dull gray uniforms and hard hats were running around checking valves and checking things off of their clipboard.   
It was bustling inside the place. I was quite surprised to see little rookie digimon running around wearing much the same hard hats and uniforms as the humans did. In the distance, something roared. I looked and saw a huge Greymon helping to lift some boxes onto a moving platform. A little needle poked at me. The thought of Agumon came back to me. He was so saddened by my death.   
"Now Taichi." I turned and gave Scott my attention. He waved his arm over a large metallic pot looking thing with steam coming from the bottom of it. "This is where we prepare the nice cold ice to freeze people"   
"People still want to be frozen?" I asked. "Why?"   
"They simply want to see the future. Perhaps they want to see flying pigs and swimming dinosaurs. I just can't tell you what they are thinking. It's their reasons as to why they want to be frozen." I nodded and let him continue on.   
"Is the cost still so high to freeze people?"   
"The cost is reasonable nowadays."   
"Ah, I see…. Now my question…." I felt something push me back a bit. I looked down to spot a little Terriermon walking around.   
"Why are digimon here?"   
"Yeah, and how exactly do you know about them?"   
"Hmm, to make a real long story short…. We have come and made an alliance with the friendly digimon to fight against those on the side of the psychic freak."   
"Huh?"   
"Nevermind, someone will fill you in on that."   
"Ah, I got it."   
"Yes, well, I could give you the 411 on it right now. But, I don't feel like it. It's basically a prophecy of some sort. You can read about that later in the Chamber if Records. It's in the city."   
"Okay…" I said taking the information in like a sponge.   
"Yep. Well now, I must show you this." Scott led the way past digimon and people to a whole bunch of frozen chambers lined up against the wall. Dry ice was flowing out from underneath the frozen specimens.   
In each tube was a person or digimon with their name plates on the top of the little chamber. They were literally frozen in time. Come to think of it, so was I.   
"This is our cryonic freezing chamber. AS you can see, many people work here making sure that everything is in order."   
"I get it."   
"Good."   
"Hey! Boss! Are you coming here or what? Another one is unfrozen!" Scott smiled at me in a strange way.   
"Follow me Tai, I believe you'll find this amusing." I followed behind him. We passed what seemed to be millions of chambers of frozen humans and digimon. I just looked in awe at everything before me. So this is what the future is like, machine dependant. I shook my head. It was sad, yet funny at the same time I suppose. Although, I have yet to escape from this factory and view the city of Odaiba, if that's where I am.   
"Am I still in Odaiba?" I asked.   
"Nope. This cryogenic lab is situated in the home of Ohio. Dayton, Ohio in fact." My jaw dropped. "Ha, just kidding. We are in Odaiba still. No jokes."   
"That's…. good…."   
"Oh boy, Tai, take a look ahead of you. I find that this will bring a pleasant reunion."   
I looked ahead of myself to find several men and an Ogremon holding a weak digimon wrapped in blankets. The digimon was just thawed out, I could tell. I felt the same and probably looked the same when I was thawed out not to long ago. Oh man, I lost my sense of time.   
Wait a minute. This digimon was at the rookie level with orange skin and a huge protruding snout…. Oh man.   
"Agumon!" I happily ran over and hugged the digimon. He looked wearily at my face and weakly said my name.   
"Tai…" I nodded. Agumon smiled. "So we made it…." With that, Agumon fell back asleep in the arms of the many who brought him back to life. I shook my head in happiness.   
"Agumon is here….."   
"Indeed. Your quite an observant one, aren't you?" I rubbed my head and smiled as the men and Ogremon carried Agumon away somewhere else.   
"I guess so." Both Scott and I laughed. I guess the future wouldn't be as bad as I thought with my friend here. Agumon and I, facing this new world…. It'd be a piece of cake.   
Or so I thought.   
  


Ah, this fanfic is off to a slow and boring start. But don't worry, the interesting parts will take part soon. Well, not much to say. Better get cracking on homework , reading, and writing.....   
-Ice Wolf17, 12/08/02 


	3. Preparations

**Chapter 3 : Preparations**   


Hours elapsed. As I said earlier, I had lost my sense of time. Now I feel really stupid and dense. Although, I had a good feeling that it was supper time. By now, Agumon was functioning again. Scott allowed Agumon into my room. The two of us chatted non-stop about how we got here and how the cryonics lab was so cool. Hey, it's the biggest factory I'ver ever seen. It makes me feel like I'm 5 again!   
"So, how are the two of you?" Agumon and I looked in the direction of the doorway to find Scott standing there with trays in his hands.   
"Supper! Yay!" I laughed at my partner's happy, giddy voice. Scott placed the trays in front of us. To my delight, there was a juicy steak sitting on a plate. The other delicacies that sat before me was a cup of milk, some Caesar salad, and crackers.   
"Thanks Scott." Scott sat down in that red chair again.   
"Your welcome." the 42 year old looking man replied. Greedily, the Agumon and I began to chow down on our meal. I can say one thing about this meal. It's a LOT better than my mom's liver surprise meal for supper!   
"Iz delichious!" Agumon cried out while chewing the steak. Scott nodded.   
"I knew you two would like it. My daughter cooked it up." I bit off a bit more steak before looking back at Scott.   
"So what's the deal with my other friends not being here? It's been 35 years only. Unless the mortality rate has gone down or your factory makes bad medicine…. Where are they?"   
"It…. It has to deal with the warfare that's been going on. Obviously, neither of you two understand what I must be talking about."   
"No" Agumon and I said in a weird synchronized way.   
"Well, here, I'll let you in on the secret." Scott leaned in more on us.   
"Those faithful years ago when your friends fought against Apocalymon… they failed. I'm sorry to say that, but they did." That brought a ton of weights down on my hopes. "They tried their best, but they were missing their leader. The last few to stand was a girl named Sora and a Metal Garurumon. The girl was horribly injured and ordered for Agumon to be frozen in the cryogenics lab."   
"I see…."   
"Apocalymon has been destroying the world. He's in search of slaves. But he is really in search of the Digidestined's leader and digimon. Accordingly, he thinks the Digidestined hid them away somewhere. That darn old digimon has barely given up hope. To aid him in his search is old Fruppus. Fruppus is an old psychic freak. He controls the minds of digimon and human alike…. While Apocalymon stills souls and places them into the once innocent people and digimon…. Quite sad really."   
"Yeah…" Agumon commented.   
"But there IS a prophecy that says of something… no one really gets it though. Like I said, it's in the city." Gennai loved prophecies, I thought. I wonder if the old guy's still around….   
"Where's the city?" I asked.   
"Not far from here really. The city is not shielded by any barriers of any sort. It looks like…. I'll let you two see it in person once you are ready to leave here."   
"I'm ready." I said finishing the last of my meal. Agumon burped.   
"I'm ready to go too you know Tai."   
"But I'll decide on that." We looked at Scott's eyes. They were serious and looked, if you can believe this,…. But they looked wise.   
"You can go… but, I must tell you something. Your on your own out there, and it's dangerous. Naturally, I am the only one who knows your true identities as the leaders of the Digidestined. You musn't let anyone else know. They could be bad, but they could be good guys. I seriously suggest you two take a look at that prophecy and try to fulfill it."   
"You've seen it before?" I asked rudely interrupting. I usually don't interrupt people, but this is the future. I guess that still means that the rules still apply to me.   
"Yes, I have seen it before. But like everyone else who has seen it, it has made no sense to me. It's a hidden language. Not physically hidden, rather…. I can't really explain it." Huh? I blinked once at Scott's confusing statement.   
"Anyways. Please be careful out there, you'll learn about the future and what it has to offer. You'll learn your new role in life…."   
I rose and shook hands with Scott.   
"Thanks for everything you've taught me so far. And thank you for resuscitating me. I appreciate all the care you've given me the last how many years."   
"35"   
"I knew that." I said cheerfully. Agumon bowed to Scott and Scott bowed back to Agumon. My partner and I were at the doorway when Scott halted us.   
"Wait! Before you go… Oh geez, I forgot all about this."   
"What?" I asked.   
"Items from the past that we kept for you." I blinked.   
"Um, thanks Scott."   
"Here, follow me." Scott led us out of the quiet wooden room into the noisy factory. We went into an office beside a lot of huge garages on the side. Agumon closed the door behind us.   
The office had a glass window, a control panel, and a couple of chairs in the room. A security camera was probably somewhere in the room. I'll know where it is if Agumon begins to make faces at something other than the workers here, I thought.   
"Now, here." Scott thrusted a small box into my hands. The box was heavy and made of pure metal. I think it's titanium actually. I grunted from having all this heavy weight being put onto me.   
"Well, this is your equipment. Your friends and family wanted everything in this box to be… well, placed in here. Also, that girl put in a special message for you along with several other special messages. " Scott leaned in towards my ear and said the next sentence in a quiet whisper. "I think she missed you. Because I feel that this message she gave to you is really special…" Scott moved back.   
"Okay, so… do I open it now?"   
"No, wait until you get into a hotel room and whatnot. Oh, and by the way, my friends and I here at the cryonics lab left you a special message in there…."   
"Cool. But do I get anything?" Agumon asked. Silence.   
"Well, uh, anyways, we're going to give you and Agumon a little car to drive around in. I suspect that you two have not seen the regular cars that are being driven around here have you?" Agumon and I both shook our heads. "Well, in that case, follow moi to the garages." Agumon and Scott merrily went out the door while I struggled to just keep my back straight while holding onto this 'memory' box.   
We stood in front of one of the huge garage doors. Scott looked at a person near some control platform and nodded to him. The person nodded and hopped onto the platform. He went to the control panel and touched a single button. The garage door whirred to life and slowly lifted it's cover up to reveal the contents of the garage.   
Needless to say, I was speechless.   
Rows of grayish black two-door cars were all neatly lined up. Headlights and all. No hood though. That was the only flaw. The cars were so small and so compact with little seatbelts that could make any girl say cute. Well, it seemed that most girls said cute to anything small (except for insects and certain digimon that is).   
"Whoa… we get to keep one of these things?"   
"Came with the cost."   
"Wow, thanks Scott sir."   
"Your welcome. Now, just hop into one. Agumon, better hop into the same vehicle as Tai does and buckle up your seatbelt. From what I can tell, you can't drive and Tai isn't much better than you are." I glared at Scott. What a liar.   
I shook my head though and crawled into the closest car with the license plate "5TO78". Agumon jumped into the seat beside me. Scott tossed me the keys and I started up the car. Then, I realized something.   
"Scott!" I yelled over the rumbling of the car.   
"What?"   
"I can't drive a car! I don't even have a driver's license!" Scott tossed me something. It fell into the back of the car.   
"You do now!" I grinned.   
"Thanks!"   
"Goodbye and good luck you two! If you ever need any help, come back here!"   
"We will!" With that, we were gone, off into the night….   


I know. Like I said previously, off to a slow start. However, action is gauranteed in the next chapter. Oh, homework. Right, I really shall get back to that before I type more up. There may be a brief pause again as I will be busy doing stuff. I'll be back on the week of Christmas though. Whether there are updates or not, I'll be hanging (as I said last time). Also, I am really surprised now. Story ID's are now in the millions. Big change from the past. Also, the increasing number of Digimon stories form long ago has faded. It's odd really. I rarely find any new Taiora stories up on the Digimon category. *grins* However, I am back (from what? Homework and laziness) for a while once again and I will type up new stories and hopefully finish some of my older ones. Well, I'll update later. Adios amigos. For now. 

-Ice Wolf17, 12/08/02 


End file.
